Melody Birdsong
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Melody Birdsong is a Pure-Blood witch of British descent. She is the daughter of Macey Carlisle-Birdsong and Jacob Birdsong. Life Before Hogwarts She was born into a well-to-do family of inbred Pure-Bloods. Her grandparents were so disinterested in how a person felt in comparison to how much a person was worth, and they cared so little about what their children wanted that personal feelings were never considered when decisions regarding the entire family were made. Her mother and father were arranged to be married, at thirteen years old their parents presented them to one another, they both learned quickly they were to be wed once they came of age. As young wizards and witches Macey and Jacob knew that "wedded bliss" was not far for them. They spent no time getting to know one another, that was what their married life was for. They spent the next five years doing everything they would never be allowed to do when they were pronounced man and wife. Over that course of time Macey took a few different lovers of varying genders, while Jacob as well was a wanton bachelor with a colorful romantic history. His past is a bit more discreet, and a bit more lascivious than hers was. At 18 they were married, and spent a few weeks honeymooning in Croatia after graduation. The Slytherin and the Ravenclaw alums had two children following their wedding and honeymoon. Twin girls Lyrica who passed away, and Melody who would come to be known as Dee. At four years old Melody and Lyrica were playing a bit roughly, and much too close to the street. They had been warned about the danger they could be in if they left the sidewalk multiple times already. Melody had enough of Lyrica pinching her, she gave her sister a good hard shove intending to knock her down. She inexplicably went rolling like tumble weed into the middle of road. Neither of them could have known that a car would come. They were not aware the driver was a drunk, he could not see the little girl lying there scraped, and bruised in the street, he never knew that he was dragging Lyrica a few feet under his car after he ran her over. It was a freak accident, Melody knew she was to blame, and Lyrica could not be saved. Her father was hysterical, he savagely beat the drunk driver within an inch of his life. Jacob was put in muggle jail for a few nights before his bail could be posted. Individually, and as a family they began psychotherapy with a Healer as a way to help them move on. The emotional toll of the loss left Jacob and Macey in a deep depression. She is an habitual liar, she lies more to no one else than to herself. After watching Lyrica get run over by that car it was if her mind shattered. She told herself she was Lyrica and Melody was under that car. She as Melody never would have been able to live with the guilt of being responsible for her sister's death. If she had not chosen denial over acceptance it is hard to say where she would have ended up emotionally, mentally or physically. Her attempt at burying her shame with the memory of her sister was not easy. With both her parents, and people in general referring to her as Melody the change had to start small if anything was going to take away the numbness. The fastest way to stop being Melody, or Lyrica, was for her to simply become Dee. It just so happens "∂∃∃" was also the best she could do when it came to spelling her name as a little girl. She kicked around a few different names later on, Dee caught on quickly and it stuck. Since the age of nine she has been known as Dee. Her mother expressed concerns her daughter might be suffering from a mental disorder. Desiree was diagnosed with both Multiple Personality Disorder, and Histrionic Personality Disorder a few months after she turned thirteen. Unconcerned with what Healers said, or the words they were talking "at" her for years Melody has never listened much, she chooses not to retain the advice or criticism that has been given to her. When she was younger, five, eight, maybe even ten years old going to therapy was fun her. She got to draw, play with toys, and sometimes she got to tell stories with the doctors. She later realized they were getting her to reveal some of her memories of Lyrica. As she got older, and she got a little smarter she started to feel annoyed by the intrusiveness of sessions. She hated to have to sit alone, and answer random fill in the blank type questions. She did not want to think about what her answer should be compared to what it really was. She did not want to her thoughts and feelings dismantled. She liked family therapy, she was mostly ignored there still. It was the one on one with Dr. Jemma Reynolds that always ruined everything. She managed to get rid of her last three doctors Higgins, Lambert, and Crawford, the five years prior to Reynolds, they were men, that was a bit of an easier task. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Ethereal - Flirtatious, Lighthearted, Capricious, Guileful Melody is a horrible snob, she is beautiful, and the worst thing about that is she knows it. She is a deviously manipulative person with a taste for speaking out. She is kind of fake, and sort of two-faced, while at the same time being a little bit identity-less. Melody is everything the person talking to her is, or at least she tries to be. She has this terrible habit of imitation. People are what she does best. It often seems like she is a "copy cat", stealing a signature hair-do, style of dress, pattern of speech, or even a not so common hand gesture. tendencies, and anxious thoughts. :Melody was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder, and Histrionic Personality Disorder at age thirteen Appearance Ursula Parker/Astrid Smeplass/Brooke Perry Melody has a light skin tone inherited from her father, and his dirty blond hair. She most obviously resembles her father, but she has a few specific traits inherited from her mother as well. She also has his bright blue eyes, hers are a bit green like her mother's. Melody has a this adorable way of smiling with her eyes, a neat little trick her mother uses to get anything she wants. Melody has not quite managed the same power of a well timed smize as her mother has. She has more fun not relying on her looks, she prefers to be clever, and initiate physical contact. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character